Camp Pokeneyeout
Camp Pokeneyeout is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the eighth of Season 4 and 86th overall. It premiered in January 16th, along with the game Deadeye Derby. Plot A group of characters are gathered at a summer camp. Nutty is roasting marshmallows, Lumpy is supervising, and Toothy and Sniffles are shooting cans with a slingshot. We then cut to Cuddles fixing his cart. Right above him, a bird is putting an acorn in a tree hollow, but it falls on Cuddles' head, which grabs his attention. Seeing Toothy laughing with Sniffles and holding a slingshot, Cuddles assumes that Toothy fired a rock at him purpose and shoots a rock at him with his own slingshot. Toothy gets annoyed and retaliates by shooting a rock at Cuddles, only to have it miss, bounce off a tree, and hit a melted marshmallow against Nutty's eye, melting his eyeball onto the marshmallow. A fight breaks out with Toothy firing at Cuddles and Sniffles shooting pebbles everywhere with a crank multi-slingshot. Lumpy blows into his trumpet to calm everybody down, but a pebble flies into the bell (the part where noise comes out) of the trumpet, allowing only a small honking noise to come out. Elsewhere, Petunia gets ready to eat some grapes, but a pebble hits them, popping most of them and splattering some juice on to her. Frustrated, she tries to join the fight, but she pulls the slingshot back too much that it slips from her hands and her slingshot gets rammed in both of her eyes, killing her. The Mole then appears and is hit as well, and he reaches for a slingshot. He pulls up the slingshot that now is made of Petunia's eyeballs and the optical nerves, representing the string for flinging the pebbles. Cuddles runs away with his cart with Toothy following closely behind. Lumpy blows the trumpet hard enough for the pebble to come out, but it hits a giant boulder, which begins rolling after Cuddles and Toothy. Not noticing the gigantic rock trailing after them, Cuddles continues the fight and hits Toothy in the eye with a pebble, causing Toothy to lose control, resulting in a crash. They then spot their slingshot not very far away and try to settle things with a short-ranged hit, but stop after spotting the boulder coming straight at them. Both of them hug each other in fear, screaming, but miraculously, the boulder just barely misses them. They make amends for all of the trouble, but unfortunately, the boulder bounces off a tree and crushes the two in a bloody mess. Back at the camp, Nutty roasts his other eye to put it on a s'more, having liked the "eye candy" so much that he pulled both of his eyes out. Then he squeezes his "s'more," squishing his eye and causing some blood to gulp out. Before the credits play, a short trailer for the game Deadeye Derby is shown. Moral "Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you." Deaths #Petunia gets her slingshot rammed into her eyes, and then The Mole rips them out. #Cuddles and Toothy get crushed by a giant boulder. Injuries # Nutty's eye is burned and melted when a pebble hits the marshmallow he was roasting , pressing it against his eye. #Toothy's left eye gets shot with a slingshot by Cuddles. # Cuddles and Toothy crash their carts, making them feel dazed when they get up. #Both of Nutty's eyes get cut or torn out. Goofs #When Toothy and Cuddles are face-to-face, their tails are gone. #When Toothy notices the cart next to him, you can see stones coming from Cuddles' direction even though he already fled from there and was no longer shooting at Toothy. #When Cuddles and Toothy get up from crashing their cars, Cuddles' moan sounds deeper then it usually is. #Petunia had more of a featuring role. #Petunia might've lived because its impossible to die just from having your eyes rammed by an object (and the slingshot didn't go far enough to reach the brain) or from having your eyes removed. #Toothy has more of a starring role. #Petunia got covered in grape juice, yet she didn't show signs of her OCD. It's possible that this is because it was juice and not something like blood or grime that isn't normally supposed to be on a person, or got frustrated and she just wanted to get back at them. #Lumpy blew the rock not very high from the ground, yet the pebble managed to hit a boulder really far away and much higher than him. #It's unknown why a campfire was while it was still daylight in the episode. (It may have been there just for Nutty to make s'mores) #It's impossible for a giant boulder to keep bouncing. It should have rolled the first time it hit the ground. #It is unknown why The Mole was seen at a camp due to him being an adult character in the show. Maybe he's actually a camp counselor. #When The Mole pulls out the slingshot from Petunia, the optic nerves of Petunia's eyes are connected to each other instead of her brain. Trivia *The word "pokeneyeout" is the words "poke an eye out" merged into one. *The game Deadeye Derby is inspired by this episode. They even show a trailer at the end of the episode. *This is one of only three episodes to air in 2014, along with Spare Tire and Dream Job. *This is, to date, the only time that Cuddles and Toothy are on bad terms with each other. *This is the second episode in January 2014. *The running gag of Toothy injuring his eyes appears in this episode. *This is the only time that Sniffles has invented something without it backfiring on him so far. *This is Nutty's second Season 4 appearance. *This is Cuddles' first starring role since Can't Stop Coffin. It is also his first starring role in Season 4 and his first starring role with the new character introduction. This makes Giggles, Flaky, Mime, Nutty, and Cro-Marmot the only five characters yet to have a new season introduction. *After This Is Your Knife and Take a Hike, this is the third episode to involve camping and scouts. *This episode features the same group of characters (with the exception of The Mole replacing Flaky) as the episode Take a Hike. *This marks the second time a game and episode share the same trailer. This first occurs with Buns of Steal and Run and Bun. *The tree that flung the giant boulder back has a trunk that looks like a sling-shot stick. *This is the first Season 4 episode where Nutty survives. *This is the first Internet episode so far to give Nutty a different pop-up position since season 2. (Not counting his featuring pop up in the TV series) *Sniffles or Toothy are indirectly responsible for Petunia's death, as either of them got her covered in grape juice, which made it hard for her to use slingshot properly. *The bird is indirectly responsible for all the deaths and injuries in the episode. **This is similar to how a bird causes all the deaths and injuries in Brake the Cycle. *This is the second Season 4 episode where Sniffles survives. *The episode features a total amount of 5 eye injuries, which explains the title of the episode. *This is the first time since All Work and No Play that Lumpy survives. *This is the first regular episode since Something Fishy where Nutty survives. *This is one of the few episodes where The Mole appears but doesn't hurt anyone or die (Debatable, because Petunia could have still been alive when he ripped her eyes out). *Toothy and Cuddles' deaths are similar to Disco Bear's death in As You Wish and Cub's death in Treasure Those Idol Moments. *Nutty's injury is similar to Disco Bear's injury in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Toothy's injury in Eye Candy. *The group of featuring characters in this episode is the same group of featuring characters as in A Sight for Sore Eyes. In fact, with the exception of Petunia, all the characters here were also in that episode. *This is the second episode of 2014 to have Ellen Connell be sampled. *This episode has a couple of similarities with the Cartoon Network TV show "Camp Lazlo": Both shows have all-animal characters and they both take place at a summer camp. *This is the only season 4 episode so far where The Mole isn't seen driving. *Despite her OCD making a reappearance in Royal Flush, Petunia seems to have returned to her internet self in this episode as when she got grape juice on her, she seemed understandably mad, but not even slightly panicked. *Lumpy appears to be a camp counselor in this episode, whom are usually teenagers or college students, making this the first and so far only episode where Lumpy is not portrayed as a grown adult. (Debatable) *All the characters who appear in this episode all appear in Deadeye Derby: Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Nutty are playable characters, Lumpy runs the shop, The Mole is a background character, and Sniffles is a boss. See Also *Deadeye Derby Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:2014 Episodes